This invention relates to a shielded cable connecting structure used for grounding a braided wire incorporated in a shielded cable.
There is known a related shielded cable connecting structure in which insulating sheaths of shielded cables are removed to thereby expose respective braided wires, and these braided wires are twisted, and then are press-fastened by barrels (see, for example, JP-A-8-340615 (FIG. 1)).
In the shielded cable connecting structure disclosed in JP-A-8-340615, the insulating sheaths of the shielded cables 101 are removed to thereby expose the braided wires 102, and these braided wires 102 are gathered together, and then the shielded cables are press-fastened together by barrels 103, and the braided wires are press-fastened to a drain wire 104 by barrels 105, as shown in FIG. 8.
However, in the related shielded cable connecting structure disclosed in JP-A-8-340615, the operation for gathering the exposed braided wires 102 together (that is, a so-called twisting operation) is difficult, and therefore the braided wires 102 (each composed of woven fine wires) become loose, depending on the degree of skill, so that the number of the fine wires decreases, or the capacity decreases. Thus, the efficiency of the operation is not good, and it is difficult to enhance the productivity by achieving the automated production.
Generally, in order that a disturbance developing around a conductor will not intrude into the conductor when flowing a very small voltage signal or a very small current signal through the conductor, a grounded braided wire is provided around the conductor to cover the same so as to capture the disturbance, and the thus captured disturbance is positively flowed to a grounding circuit. Therefore, the capacity of the braided wire is determined in a condition in which the braided wire covers the conductor over the entire periphery thereof. Considering this with respect to the structure of JP-A-8-340615, the areas of non-shielded portions (where the conductor is not covered with the braided wire over the entire periphery thereof) increase as a result of gathering the braided wires together, so that there is a fear that the reliability against the disturbance is not satisfactory.